


Niijima sisters dirty mind

by Drarnegas



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Makoto plan on pleasing herself, when her sister walks in and things take a turn
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 6





	Niijima sisters dirty mind

Makoto were holding her package tightly to her body as she made her way home, she kept on looking around thinking that someone was following her. If people or yet her sister knew what she had in the package the she would die of shame as people would judge her, she knew that. Once she got into the apartment complex she sigh in happiness as her sister was not home yet. That meant that she would be late today, that meant that she had plenty of time to use her new toy before needing to make dinner. She walk into her room and open the package and pull out the large special made dildo that she had order. It was special made in that it could be stick onto flat surface, while still be use as a normal dildo. It was also model after her boyfriend Akira, and it was perfect. Even if they were dating and had have sex, they could´t be with each other every day. Meaning that if she wanted some pleasure, she had to use this bad boy and she was going to take it on a test ride.

Their was a bottle of lube in the package but Makoto was going to lube it up her way. She sat down on her knees and put the dildo up on the wall, at the same heights as were her mouth was. Then she started to lick and kiss the fake cock, coating it in a thin layer of her slime and drool. Soon she was sucking on it and were bobbing back and forth on the fake cock, moaning around it as her drool were dripping down from her mouth and onto her clothes and the floor. Maktot pull back and jerk the fake cock while she went and lick the balls, moaning out once again around them. More then once did she say Akira´s name as the fantasy about this being his real cock that she was worshiping. She was so busy in her fantasy that she did not hear the door open as her sister got home.

“Makoto I am home, hello?” Sae said as she walk in and heard nothing, which was odd. Sae knew that her little sister would usually be home before her and would be making dinner or doing her homework. But she would always answer her calls. Wondering why she was´t answering Sae walking in and kept calling for her sister but was still not getting an answer. So Sae went to Makoto´s room and she was shock what she saw. Her sister were currently sitting on her knees deepthroating a fake cock and were fingering herself and moaning around that fake cock like it was nothing else in the world.

“MAKOTO.” Sae shouted, and that made Makoto wake up from her fantasy and her eyes widen in panic as she saw her sister standing in her door frame. She quickly pull herself of the fake cock and stood up and in front of it trying to hid it as she blush hard. “S,,sis,,when did you get home.”

“Don´t try to change the subject I saw what you were doing. What were you thinking doing.” Sae said sternly as she walk up to her sister and tried to get the fake cock, but Makoto just stood firm and kept hiding the fake cock.

“I was just enjoying myself, I did´t think that you would be home until later. What so harmful with me using a sex toy.”

“That´s because you should´t be doing that, when you got school and need to do dinner. Remember this is my apartment and you live here with me until you finish school and I expect you to payback by cleaning the place and making food when I am not home. Now just give me that thing.” Sae said as she pulled Makoto out of the way and pull the fake cock off the wall. “Now go and clean yourself and start the dinner.”

“Fine, but I want that thing back later.” Makoto said walking out of her room and headed to the kitchen. Sae meanwhile were still in Makoto´s room and held the fake cock, she look at it and made a face as she saw that she was holding in the wet part. As she pull her finger down she could feel the sticky throat slime, however even tho she felt disgusted from holding the fake cock. She could´t pull her eyes of it. Sae had been under lot of stress lately and she needed something to relax and here she was holding her sister´s wet dildo. Making sure that Makoto were still in the kitchen, Sae lean against the wall and took the cock and started to suck on it while she move her hand down her pants and started to finger herself. Sae moan around the cock and she felt all the stress leave her body. She went faster with her finger and took more and more of the fake cock, drooling massive amounts of it, fat drops of throat slime dripping on her clothes,

“Hmm.” Makoto said as she was standing in the door frame looking at her sister sucking on her fake cock. Sae saw Makoto and she blush as she pull it out. “If I can´t use it due to school work, should´t you not be aloud to use it due to your work.”

“Oh quite you, I been having a stressful week,,,but I see what you mean. Ok you can have it back, but only if you share it with me.”

“I got an better idea, and as long as you are fine with eating take away food tonight, I think you will like it.”

Sae just look in confusion on her sister.

////

Akira rang the bell to Makoto´s apartmen, he was pretty shock when his girlfriend texted him to get over and bring some take away food. A few second later the door open and Makoto open it.” Thank you for coming and bringing the food.”

“No problem, but may I ask why. You did´t say anything in the text.” 

“Well that because I wanted to show you a little surprise me and my sister have for you.” Makoto said as she pull Akira in to the kitchen and put the food on the counter, before she pull him into the living room were Sae were sitting in just in a lingerie bra and panties with stocking. Akira´s eyes widen from seeing the older woman dress like that and his cock went full mast. Makoto push him into the couch and he watch as his girlfriend were striping herself. Soon she was just in a red white bra and white panties. Soon both Nijiima sisters were on their knees and crawl over to Akira and pull his pants down. The lick their lips as his cock was pull out and landed on their faces. They rub their faces up and down on his cock, kissing and licking it making Akira moan as he was feeling their lips and tongues on his cock. Precum dripping form his cockhead and both sister lick it up. Makoto then move up and took the first 6 inches of Akira´s cock down her throat while her sister were sucking on his large balls, taking them into her mouth and lick around them and sucking on them. Sae would pull out with a wet plop and then move up and lick the parts that her sister were not sucking on. Makoto drool around Akira´s cock and let drool and throat slime run down it as she bob up and down. 

Akira could just throw his head backwards and moan in pleasure as he enjoy the two sister worshiping his cock. Makoto pull away and switch place with Sae, who were deepthroating Akira´s cock, while Makoto were sucking her boyfriend´s balls, coating them in a thin layer of her drools. Akira could not hold back from this double pleasure, it was too much for him and his cock were throbbing hard as her was close to cumming.

“I´m,,,cumming.” He warn them and both sister pull back and grab his cock with one of their hands and jerk his cock while their put their faces under his cockhead and open their mouth and let their tongues out. Soon Akira came all over them, shooting rope after rope of his cum on their faces and in their mouth. The sisters moan as they felt this cum landed on their faces and in their mouth, it was so fucking thick and much. Once Akira stop cumming the sisters lick swallow the cum that were in their mouth and then they started to lick each other clean, moaning as they put on this little show for Akira, which made him cum a bit more onto their head, coating their hair with his cum.

“MM, fuck he cums a lot.”

“I know sis, you should see him in bed, however I think that the two of us is a bit to much for him.” Makoto said with a giggle as Akira were close to passing out from all of this. He watch as the two sister, grab his cock and stroke it back to hardness, for a second round.


End file.
